El comienzo de las Strain
by Las Hermanas Strain
Summary: Hola! Este es nuestro primer fic en nuestra cuenta compartida. Pasen y lean...¿reviews?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! **

**Soy yo Dani y este será nuestro primer fic de las hermanas Strain, en este primer chapter narro mi PDV y el segundo chapter será el PDV de mi hermanita así q ¡a leer!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDX**

La aventura de las Strain-Capitulo 1: PDV de Daniela Strain...pero antes un vistaso al pasado

Los Strain, familia importante según el gobierno, el único hijo del empresario Lino Strain había contraído matrimonio hace unos meses con una bella mujer, ambos estaban muy enamorados teniendo como fruto de ese amor a su primera hija, la pequeña recién nacida tenía los rasgos de su madre, cabello café claro y las puntas curiosamente de tonalidad blanca y ojos negros, profundos como la noche, está niña fue concebida con el nombre de Daniela Strain.

Luego un año y unos cuántos meses después la alegría reino en el hogar de aquella familia, recibiendo a otra integrante más , está bebita tenía los mismos rasgos que su madre y hermana, su cabello al igual que el de su hermana era café claro, el de ella sí era completamente café, pero sus ojos eran de color amarillo. Ella fue llamada Ana Belén Strain.

Como fuera la vida se había vuelto color de rosa, una hermosa familia creada como regaló del amor, pero en está historia el amor no es tan eterno. Seis años después del nacimiento de la hija menor por un mal entendido los padres de las hermanas, llegaron a la conclusión de separarse, ambos aún se amaban pero eran demasiado orgullosos para pedir perdón, así q se separaron, Dani y Belén fueron separadas, la oji-amarillo se qdó con su padre y la oji-negra fue llamada con su madre.

Lo planeado era que ellos ya no se volverían a ver, por eso mismo habían renunciado a una de sus hijas cada uno de los adultos, pero la hermandad no se rompe por nada en el mundo, podían olvidar, cambiar, crecer... Pero ese cariño siempre seguirá ahí escondido hasta que las Strain lo vuelven a encontrar...

*En el presente* PDV Daniela

Ahí estaba yo, una chica cualquiera cuya infancia era difícil de recordar, tal ves yo no la quería recordar por miedo a que no me gustara, nunca entendí eso y el por que no recuerdo casi nada de mi niñez, recuerdo muy pocas cosas, se que mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 7 años se decidió que yo me quedará con mi madre, luego de que se divorciaron yo y mi madre nos fuimos de Estados Unidos, y nos mudamos a Canadá para empezar una nueva vida, pasaron 10 años y ahora tengo 17 soy más alta y anti-social o más bien el mundo es anti-yo XD tengo una sola amiga la cual parece mi madre, en este momento estoy en clase de matemáticas luchando por no quedarme dormida pero hay que admitirlo, quién no se va a dormir en matemáticas?, bien entonces estaba haciendo un poco de frío pero para mi era el clima perfecto así que me quite el suéter del uniforme quedándome sólo con la camisa blanca de cuello y seguía nuestra típica pelea...

-Lulo ponte el suéter!- esa era Viviana una chica mayor que yo por un mes pero de baja estatura

-Pero a mi no me da frío- me defendí sabiendo que ella ganaria

-LULO!- me dijo ya con la cara un poco más sería

-Agh está bien-dije mientras me ponía el suéter, espere a que Viví se fuera...para volver a quitarmelo

Luego de esa habitual discusión las clases fueron eternas, pasaban y pasaban pareciendo que nunca acabarian hasta que el amado toque de salida se escucho y los alumnos salían apresurados, ya ccuando vi que toda la avalancha de alumnos se había calmado un poco salí con Viví hacia nuestros casilleros guardamos lo que debíamos y salimos de la institución, ella hoy iría al trabajo de su madre así que yo me iría sóla a mi casa. Comence a caminar directo a mi casa pero no me dije cuenta cuando tropecé con algo y mi celular cayó en la alcantarilla así que no me quedó de otra más que entrar por el, al principio la idea me dio asco, pero esa idea cambio al ver que no era tan asqueroso como pensé así que encontré mi celular y frente a mi había una puerta con una S en medio de la puerta, y como era típico de mi entre para ver que encontraba y adadentro había una silla se veía peligrosa...así que me subí!

Presione un botón que estaba junto a la silla y cerré los ojos esperando cualquier movimientos pero... No sentí nada! Muy molesta estaba dispuesta bajarme cuando de la nada la silla comenzó a bajar con gran velocidad aumentando el peligro algo que me encanto.

Al ver que ya no había donde seguir cerré los ojos para sentir el impactó pero un paracaídas salió evitando que me golpeara, cuando llegué al suelo me bajé con cuidado de un saltito, mire el lugar, no se compraba en nada con la superficie este lugar es increíble, de repente sentí algo chocar con mi zapato, mire abajo y sobre mi pie había una pequeña criatura era muy linda, era de color rojo con pequeños cuernitos y grandes ojos cafés (es una versátil, no se describir muy bien y pensé que por los cuernitos se imaginaria una malvada) bajé mi mano para agarrarla, salto a mi mano y yo la subí

-eres muy tierna-la acaricie- no se donde estoy ni como volver a mi casa pero quiero conocer este lugar quieres acompañarme?-le pregunté a esa tierna criatura, ella parece que me entendió, lo pensó unos minutos y después afirmó con su cabecita aumentando su ternu- bien cual es tú nombre?- pregunté y ella se encogió de hombros- no tienes nombre?-negó con la cabeza-en ese caso te llamare...Moon te gusta ese nombre?-hizo un chillido gracioso y salto a mi hombre careciendo mi mejilla-bien sigamos pequeña

Seguí caminando y de repente escucho como disparos, me acerque lentamente y me escondi tras un ¿hongo? Creo que eso es, parecía que peleaban pero sus armas no eran como las que yo conozco estas eran diferentes y en mi opinión mucho mejor y tampoco disparaban balas sí no de esas criaturas hermosas como Moon sólo que las de ellos al ser lanzadas se transformaban en unas cosas geniales... No se que pueda hacer Moon, seguí observando y eran 2 chicos, uno era de ojos azules y cabello negro-azulado, en mi opinión muy guapo, y el otro...no lo podía distinguir muy bien por que estaba de espaldas, siguieron luchando hasta que ambos se rindieron y el chico de ojos azules se fue, yo pensaba hacer lo mismo así que me paré y cuando di la vuelta estaba un chico rubio de ojos aguamarina estos de inmediato me cautivaron

-¿quién eres y por que me espiabas?-hablo su voz era hermosa sería y muy linda, me desconcerte

-yo...-pensé tal ves nadie sepa de la superficie- no quise molestarte lamento haberte incomodado-iba a caminar cuando el sostuvo mi braso

-¿por que vistes así?-

-es que...yo vengo de muy lejos y así vestimos asi- invente eso esperando que me creyera, me observó varios segundos luego al parecer me creyó

-debes cambiar de ropa sí no muchos te van a preguntar de donde eres y sí es un secreto es mejor pasar inadvertido- me guino un ojo y yo sentí que la cara me árida

-pero yo... No tengo con que pagar-

-pues te puedo prestar algo de oro y luego me lo pagas- lo pensé un momento

-está bien pero de que te pago te pago- ambos reímos- por cierto soy Daniela... Daniela Strain

-mucho gusto, soy Twist-

- y Twist dime donde puedo conseguir ropa?

Y así fue como empezó, se ofreció acompañarme a una tienda de ropa así que me dijo que subiera a su ¿meca-bestia? Bien sólo que tuve un problema, mi falda aunque la odiar la llevaba y no sabía como subir entonces me dijo que fuera enfrente, todo iba normal hasta que vi a una chica parecida a mi, su cabello era como el mío sólo que sin las puntas blancas, ojos amarillos y una cicatriz, pero se parecía mucho a mi mamá pero por que? Yo no tenía hermanas pero bueno...me veía raro como sí estuviera cometiendo un delito pero lo ignore seguimos y me ayudó a conseguir ropa y una lanzadora y me dijo que sí quería un empleo, dijo que me podía conseguir uno con su jefe, lo pensé un momento, no había nada de malo y termine por aceptar

Ahora vestía una blusa tipo ombliguera color aqua pero abajo una blanca no soy tan descarada, pantalón gris con rodilleras y botas negras largas tipo converse mi lanzadora era azul marino con blanco.

Después de comprar la ropa fuimos a su trabajo para que su jefe me pudiera dar trabajo aunque no sabía ni que era, Twist entró antes dejándome esperando afuera de la oficina, ya estaba en las instalaciones, muchos guardias pasaban y me veían de una manera incómoda hasta que por fin salió Twist y entre, primero me presente y dije que Yo nunca había disparado una babosa pero que aprendía rápido

El hombre se llamaba Thaddeus Blakk, me lo dijo Twist, el señor dijo que me daría una oportunidad y mi entrenamiento sería ese mismo día

Fuimos a una "caverna" y el señor Blakk me dio varias babosas normales, a diferencia de las de el y Twist, bueno ya preguntaría luego, ellos comenzaron a llamar la atención como sí quisieran que alguien viniera

Luego llegaron varios chicos, parecían un equipo o especie de banda, estaba el chico peli-azul, una pelirroja, un gran tipo azul y un "enanito" y esperen... ELLA?!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Bueno hasta aquí este chapter ojalá les guste y también pondremos Elixie yo no vivo sin esa pareja!**

**Y les recuerdo que este es mi PDV el siguiente chapter srá el de mi hermanita**

**Bien eso todo... Abachos y bechos **

**DaNi's**


	2. Chapter 2

holi se que me e perdido y mucho con mi verdadera cuenta perdonenme pero no e tenido mucha inspiracion y solo me agara en calse ejejejej bueno aqui voy yo con mi parte solo voy a meter a unos ocs que me da flojera describirlos pero algunos si los conocen a jejejej(jen dani eva) ellas solo conocen a 1jejejej

* * *

><p>una noche habia una chica de cabello cafe clro ojos amarillos y una sicatris en una mejilla ya que habia tenido un axidente a los 9 años pero crecio y ahora era una chica de 16 años y su sicatris habia crecido pero ahorausa lentes de color morado ella estaba hablando por telefono pero ella grito(se acabo de hablar en tersera persona)<p>

Belen: ODIO EL TIEMPO!dije haciendo pucheros-SOLO FALTAN 3 DIAS A CLASES!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Marifer:hay no te quejes que yo ya entre-dijo la castaña desde el celular

Belen: pero...AGH! EL COLEGIO ES ABURRIDO!

Marifer: lo se pero que podemos hacer

Belen: QUEMAR EL COLE!

Marifer:BELEN!

Belen:que?

y asi fue como comenso no nos vallasmos tan atras mejor volvamos al presente ¿no? pues aqui esta como llegue a bajoterra pues todo empeso como un dia normal estabamos en clase de computacion hasta que ...

Belen:COMO QUE LE DIJISTE QUE NO!? grite accidentalmente todos se me quedaron viendo extrañados hasta el profesor se me quedo mirando raro yo como soy timida no mucho pero cuando conosco o hablo en publico me pongo tan timida que siempre me pongo rojita y pues esta no fue una ecepcion

Belen:perdon..dije casi en un susurro y me volvi a sentar pero esta vez cabisbaja ya que tenia verguensa y estaba como un tomatito (ustedes an comido de esos tomatitos?) "este dia no puede ser peor" pense y pasaron los periodos hasta que al fin la campana sono y sali de clases tome mis cosas y me diriji a mi casillero pero no caminaba no yo corria porque tenia que llegar antes a la cofeteria o ya no alcansaria una mesa pero por desgracia me tompe con alguien y mis cosas salieron volando y solo dije OYE! QUE TE PASA?! pero al darme cuenta de quien era lo vi directo a los ojos y me di cuenta de que era...

Belen: JAREK!?

Jarek: oye ten mas cuidado... ANA!?

Belen:OYE! CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE ODIO MI PRIMER NOMBRE!

Jarek:perdon pero ya me acostumbre a decirte asi

solo suspire frustrada y empese a recoger mis cosas mientras que Jarek se me quedo viendo extrañana y me empeso a ayudar pero mi telefono de la nada empeso a sonar y lo iva a recoger pero cuando lo tenia Jarek puso ensima su mano de la mia! solo lo vi directo a los ojos e viseversa pero solo me sonroje y quite mis manos y me fui corriendo(aqui yo ya llevava 3 hojas en mi folder jejej)

* * *

><p>y asi paso el ida hasta que era la hora de salida y sali del cole pero a unas 4 calles de mi casa vi una alcantaria abierta y pues decidi irla a tapar pero cuando llegue mis lentes se calleron y pues baje a recogerlos pero alguien me encerro en ella y pues caque mi telefoto y puse "linterna" (adoro eso de mi cel) y camine en ella realmente no era tan asquerosa como pense pero me tope con una pared y pues la examine y tenia una "s" con forma de estralla y pues la machuque y se abrio al principio me asuste y pero despues entre con toda seuridad y y me encontre con una silla me sente pero no se que presione que esto me puso un seguro yo solo tome mi mochia me la puse e mis piernas y la silla callo a unos cuanto kilometros ahia abajo yo solo estaa dritando asta que me acorde que me subi a una montaña rusa y pues pense que eso era y pues lo empese a disfrutar hasta que la silla salio y saco un paracaidas y solo observe un hermoso paisaje AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grite ya que no sabia donde estaba cuando caimos solo baje y me quede asombrada por el hermoso paisaje que le tome una foto con mi celulat camine y me econtre con una babosa fosforo la tome y la acaricie "SON TAN SUAVES!" pense y pues le pregunte si queria formar parte de mi arcenal y ella acepto y la nombre "Fuego" y parti<p>

llegue a la caverna campo callado y pero vi algo extraño vi a una chica de pelo lagrgo color cafe claro pero en las puntas tenia balnco ojos color negro y con los rasgos de mama esto era raro solo recuerdo un poco a mama y ella los tiene yo no tengo hermana y mama ya se divorsio de papa pero no se nada de ella pero lo mas raro es que iva con twist! esto no me suena bien mejor deberia irme con la banda de shane tal vez ellos saben sobre esa chica

llegue con la banda y eli abrio la puerta pero por lo visto algo le molesto

Eli:OYE QUE HACES VESTIDA ASI?!

Belen:hola y pues que tiene es mi uniforme dije biendo mi ropa y tenia pues la camina del cole y una falda que me llegaba arriba de las rodillas como unos 9 centimetros arriba de ellas y mis medias yblancas hazta la rodila y miz zapatos( no se porwue use eso si en verdad mi uniforme es solo la camisa del cole y ya! hmmmm)

Eli:tu no eres de aqui verdad?

Belen:nop soy de la superficie le dije

Eli: debes cambiarte ahora!

Belen :pero que me pongo?

Eli:le pedire algo a trix pero mejor entra dijo moviendose de la puerta

entre y me encontre a trixie y kord jugando videojuego y pronto "cocinando"

Trixie:eli quien es ella?

Eli:ella es de la superficie y por cierto como te llamas?

Trixie:vaya jajaj eli siempre debes preguntar de primero el nombre-dijo riendose

Eli:lo se pero es que aaaa nada

Belen:pues soy Ana Belen pero pueden decirme Belen

Trixie:gusto en conocerte Belen dijo extendiendome la mano y pues yo tambien la extendi y las cogimos -golpe final kord -dijo viendo al troll

Kord:AY QUE?!' O VAMOS DEBES ESTAR JUGANDO!

Belen:jajajajaj no sabes perder

Kord:oyr! ow eee quien es ella? dijo señalandome

Trixie:ella es Belen viene de la superficie

Kord:oooooo eh mucho gusto jeje

Belen:igualmente

Pronto:oigan ya que tenemos visitas porque no comemos?

Eli,Trixie,Kord:pronto nisiquiera has venido a presentate?!

Pronto:si si si yo soy pronto !el magnifico! dijo casi gritando el final

Belen:y yo soy Belen la confundida

pronto:quieres comer?

Belen: hmmmm -pense y vi al resto de la banda y ellos me hieron señas de que la comida no era tan buena entonces dije -aun no pronto gracias

pronto:tu te lo pierdes y ustedes ya van a comer?

todos:no pronto no tenemos hambre

pronto:mas para mi

Belen: oigan les puedo preguntar algo?

todos:que?

Belen: no cono sen a una chica de ojos negros pelo como el mio pero con las puntas blancas?

todos:no porque?

Belen:esque ella iva con twist

Eli:hay no blakk ya tiene otra aliada

pero en una alarma empeso a sonar y la banda fue a ver y eran blakk y twist la banda me dijo que me cambiara que los iva a acompañar peo yo no tenia ropa entonces trixie me presto tenia una camisa azul y pantalon gris y botas de suerte todo eso me quedo eli me presto una lanzadora y nos dirijimos a las mecas yo me iria con trixie y subimos y nos fuimos "espero que lanzar babosas no sea tan dificil" pense

llegamosy ahi estaban blakk twist y ...ELLA!?

* * *

><p>ok el aqui esta mi PDV asi que espero que les guste jejej bueno nos vemos<p>

BYE!

se despide

BeLen´s


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Ok sólo les diré q yo soy Dani y espero q les guste este chapter, sin más q decir...**

**¡A LEER!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

El comienzo de las Strain- Capítulo 3: Accidente

PDV. Dani (ósea yop XD)

Me sentía adolorida, todo pasó tan rápido, hasta donde recuerdo, Twist me llevó con un hombre el cual me dio trabajo, realmente no sabía de que trata dicho empleo, pero lo acepte, yo confío en Twist, luego fuimos a una "caverna" que sí tengo entendido era "Objetivo" o algo así, luego nos batimos a duelo, Twist me ayudaba y la verdad eso me gustaba, pero luego me enfrente con aquella chica, era extraño, era como verme en un espejo, pero aún así, sí es enemiga de Blakk, debo atacarla y ser leal con Blakk, ellos son los únicos que pueden ayudarme, o al menos eso creía.

Fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente, al parecer estaba acostada, cuando recupere la razón me di cuenta de que estaba en un sillón, ¿donde estaba? ¿que hacia aquí? ¿donde estaba Twist? Sorpresa: no se la respuesta de ninguna pregunta.

Me tranquilize un poco al ver a mi pequeña Moon acercarse a mi hombro, yo acaricie su cabeza, hasta que escuche que alguien se acercaba, busque mi lanzadora pero no la tenía, eso me angustio así que opté por esconderme, camine sigilosamente hacia una puerta, y percibi un desagradable olor, que era? El baño? No, no creo que en el baño tengan estufa, lavaplatos y refrigerador, era la cocina!

Delante de mi estaba el "enanito" que vi hace un rato, el al darse la vuelta, me vio, pero no parecía muy feliz de verme.

-AHHH! Chicos! La aliada de Blakk despertó!- grito con desesperación y muy alto, lo cual no era a mi favor, escuche como todos venían hacia acá cargando sus lanzadoras, yo me alerte y como no tenía lanzadora, me acerque al "hombrecito" y lo hice a un lado, llegué a la barra y tomé un cuchillo, que nadie se atreva a tocarme.

La puerta se abrió y casi todos caen inconscientes por el olor, el muchacho de ojos azules, fue el que comenzó a hablar.

-Agh! Mira no te alteres, no te haremos nada, sólo baja el cuchillo y ven con nosotros, a donde no apeste!- dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz con sus manos.

Yo no sabía sí confiar de verdad, es decir yo vivo con la idea de que no hay que confíar en todos, la mayoría de las personas te fallan y traicionan. Pero estos chicos no parecían tener ninguna intención de lastimarme, aún así debo hacer un plan para escapar. Lentamente bajé el cuchillo y lo puse sobre la barra, luego levanté las manos en señal de paz, luego de eso un tipo enorme azul, me cargo como un costal de patatas, y lo único que yo hacia era patear y golpear, me daba miedo saber que harían conmigo.

Me llevó a la sala y me puso en el sillón que anteriormente ocupé, luego se puso detrás de mi, tal ves para cuidar que no escape, luego todos se sentaron enfrente de mi, quién sabe que pasaría después...

-ok, ya que despertaste, te haremos unas preguntas de acuerdo?- el que hablo fue el chico de ojos celestes, yo sólo asenti con la cabeza, el suspiro y volvió a hablar- ¿desde cuando estas con Blakk?

-apenas hoy- contesté como sí nada, era la verdad

-bueno eso explica por que no tiene malvadas- esa era la pelirroja

-esperen, ¿malvadas? Que es eso?- ahora yo quería preguntar

-no sabes lo que es una babosa malvada?- ese era el sujeto azul.

-pues por eso estoy preguntando- le dije en tono sarcastico

-bien primero muestranos a tus babosas, por favor- me dijo el chico pelinegro, yo obedeci y saqué las babosas que me dio Blakk y Twist, todos parecieron tranquilos hasta que salió Moon, después de eso, la chica de las coletas saco una cámara y la enfoco en Moon, después suspiro de alivio y negó con la cabeza al ojiazul

-ok, no notaste algo diferente de tus babosas a las de tú jefe?

-pues sí, de hecho sí, las de el son más... Monstruosas

-es por que a esas babosas Blakk las corrompe con agua oscura- eso me impactó, yo no sabía nada de eso, ¿Twist también lo hacia? Me quedé en shock, estuve a punto de hacer una gran tontería...

-¿¡QUE!?- me levanté de un salto, luego unas manos gigantes me tomaron por los hombros para volver a sentarme en el sillón- yo, no lo puedo creer, yo no sabía nada de eso, enserio lo siento, juro que nunca le hice daño a ninguna de estas pequeñas- estaba muy triste, otra mentira, estoy harta de mentiras, y la persona en que confíe me mintio, bajé la cabeza, pero luego sentí dos cositas en mi hombro, de un lado era Moon acariciando con sus brasitos mi cabello, y del otro lado una babosa naranja, está con su cabeza acaricio mi mejilla, sonrei.

-bueno, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, alguien sabe como puedo volver a mi casa

-de donde eres?- pregunto la chica

-de Canadá- respondi normalmente pero luego todos me miraron con cara de extrañado, excepto el peliazul.

-eres de la superficie- afirmó

-sí, lo soy- el chico tenía una cara de preocupación

-como llegaste?- y de ahí le conté, todo, luego su semblante cambio a uno mas tranquilo

-bueno no te puedes ir por que...ni yo se como volver, tendrás que quedarte, pero recuerda esto es un secreto entre tú, Belén y yo

-Belén?- pregunté extranada

-esa soy yo- se escucho una voz molesta desde arriba y luego de las escaleras bajo la chica, término de bajar y ambas nos miramos retadoramente, luego el tipo azul paso su mano por delante de mi cara y dejamos de mirarnos

-bien sí vas a quedarte puedes quedarte aquí-

-enserio? Gracias!, enserio me gustaría quedarme- creo que después de todo no toda la gente es mala

-pero ay que saber tú nombre- me lo dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja

-pues yo soy Dani, Daniela Strain

-yo soy Eli Shane

-yo Trixie Sting

-hola soy Kord

-y yo soy PRONTO! EL MAGNÍFICO!

-Jeje ok

-soy Belén Strain

Nos miramos con cara confusa, Strain es el apellido de mi papá, esto es tan confuso

-ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Kord

-lo dudo es sólo una coincidencia- contesto secamente Belén

-Mmm yo creo que no- ese era Eli

-creo que...ustedes son... familia?!- dijo Trixie

-CLARO QUE NO!- dijimos las dos al unísono, Belén se fue a su cuarto y yo me puse de pie

-ok sí me quedaré, cual es mi habitación?

-arriba la tercera a la derecha

-yo te acompañó!- se ofreció la chica cámara

-ok vamos! Y gracias!- ambas subimos y entramos a la que era mi habitación, ella como yo no sabía mucho de las babosas me comenzó a explicar muchas cosas y las habilidades de cada una hasta de mi pequeña Moon, me explicó lo que hace y también me contó lo que Twist les hizo con Loki, la versátil de Twist, la verdad eso me decepcionó mucho de el, luego ella dijo

-segura de que NO hay ninguna posibilidad de que seas familiar de Belén?

-la verdad Trixie no lo se, no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, pero tampoco recuerdo una hermana, mis padres se separaron y me mude con mi madre a Canadá, pero no le digas a nadie- me acerque a su oído y le susurre unas cosas ella sonrio y me pegó con una almohada, luego bajamos a cenar después de escuchar el grito de Pronto

Cuando salimos vimos que de una habitación salieron Eli y Belén (no sean malpensados tuvieron una platica como la de Trixie y yo) y primero bajo Belén, luego yo y Eli y Trixie se quedaron atrás (Elixie :3)

Luego de unos minutos llegaron, cenamos y cada quién se dirigía a dormir pero, empezó a sonar la alarma, al parecer había una emergencia, corrí con los demás y en una pantalla se veia a Blakk, muchos hombres, una cosa fea y rara (Diablos Nachos) y Twist.

Salimos al garaje y montaron las mecas las que faltaban éramos yo y Belén, ella subió en la meca de Trixie, y Eli me dijo que podía ir con el, pero al ver la cara de Trixie preferí irme con Kord, Trixie después sonrio y yo le guine un ojo y la mire picaramente, ella se sonrojo y partímos, en el trayecto pasamos por una caverna de hielo, yo me quite un pequeño suéter que tenía, todo iba tan bien hasta que...

-Daniela ponte el suéter!- todos voltearon a ver quién era la que grito y vieron que la que grito era Belén y todos la vieron con cara de "no era que no te importaba?" ella desvío la mirada yo solté una risita y seguimos avanzando.

Fin PDV

Hace unas horas había sido la prueba de Daniela, pero cuando peleó con la "chica nueva" ambas pelearon duro y por mucho tiempo cuando Blakk quizo acabar con eso, iba a disparar pero no podía distinguirlas, se parecían mucho y no sabía a quién disparar, entonces disparó a ambas, su babosa granada malvada impactó a las dos chicas y cayeron al suelo inconscientes, Twist iba a ir por Dani, pero Blakk lo detuvo al ver a la Banda de Shane acercarse, le ordenó retirarárse y luego ir por la "novata", pero ahora no tenía tiempo debiá hacer otras cosas así que llamó a Twist y a Diablos Nachos, y se dirigieron a Campo Callado, debía conseguir a toda costa que el viejo armero trabajara para el, caso contrario, lo haría cambiar de opinión, es por eso que ahora se encuentra tratando de destruir la caverna donde vive aquel anciano, todo iba bien hasta que se escucharon cuatro mecas, era la Banda, todos voltearon, incluso Nachos y Twist, y hasta los guardias se sorprendieron al ver a unas "gemelas" y así el duelo comenzó.

Kord luchaba contra Diablos Nachos, Pronto y Trixie contra un grupo de maleantes, Eli contra Blakk, Dani tenía asuntos pendientes con Twist y Belén contra un chico rubio de ojos verdes, mejor conocido como Billy, quién fue recontratado por Blakk (de nada hermana ;)

*con Eli y Blakk*

-Eli Eli Eli, me has decepcionado- dijo en tono reprobatorio

-perdón pero mi objetivo no es enorgullecerte- le dijo con burla dándole a entender que no le importaba nada de lo q dijera.

-has cometido un error al llevarte a ese par de pestes- ambos voltearon a ver Dani quién peleaba con Twist, después a Belén quién se encontraba con Billy

-pues ni tú ni yo tenemos derecho a juzgarlas- dijo disparando a Joules, q Blakk esquivo con facilidad.

*con Twist y Dani*

-por que me atacas? Yo soy tú amigo!- exclamo el rubio después de esquivar una babosa demoledora por parte de la chica

-mis amigos no me mienten- suspiro, le dolía ser fría con el- y tampoco le hacen daño a criaturas inocentes!- grito mientras señalaba una de las Babosas del chico, el miro a Loki y en su mirada había tristeza oculta, pero Dani la vio.

El chico se movió para evitar una babosa torpedo de la chica, tampoco quería pelear, pero aunque Dani parecía querer matarlo, tampoco quería pelear con el, y así comenzó un duelo

*con Trixie y Pronto*

El grupo de maleantes no se rendía y ellos comenzaban a cansarse. Una babosa granada malvada impacto cerca de la pelirroja, quién no tuvo tiempo de correr al ser impactada por la explosión de la malvada, no podía recibir ayuda de nadie, Pronto estaba a punto de ser acabado por una gran cantidad de malvadas, Kord ahora luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Nachos, Belén se veía pérdida al luchar contra Billy (XD), Dani seguía contra Twist, y Eli... ¿donde estaba?.

*minutos antes con Eli y Blakk*

Escucho la explosión de una babosa granada y al ver de donde venía la explosión se encontró con Trixie en el suelo, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió ayudarla, disparó a Destello para cégar a Blakk unos minutos, corrió donde la pelirroja y vio que tanto ella como el topoide, estaban cerca de recibir una lluvia de malvadas sobre ellos pero antes de que los maleantes tocaran el gatillo, Eli disparó a Novato, quién lanzó sus "bombas" a los guardias y despues de volver a su forma normal las activo haciendo que los guardias escaparan al metro babosa. Despues de eso Eli fue con Trixie y Pronto, primero ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie

-estas bien? Te lastimaron?- estaba preocupado, temia que la hubieran lastimado

-s-si estoy bien- al sentir los brasos de Eli en su cintura se puso nerviosa y comenzo a tartamudear, ya cuando estaba de pie Eli la estrecho en sus brasos rodeando completamente su cintura, de verdad estaba preocupado, Trixie un tanto sonrojada y conmovida correspondio pasando sus brasos por su cuello.

-si yo tambien estoy bien gracias- ambos se separaron sonrojados al escuchar la voz molesta del topoide, voltearon y lo vieron con el ceño fruncido sacudiendo de su camisa la tierra que cayo sobre esta.

-jeje lo siento- sonrio apenado el Shane, a lo lejos se escucharon golpes, gemidos de dolor y respiraciones agitadas: Kord. Los tres fueron a ayudarlo.

*con Belen y Billy*

-ja! No sabia que el Shane tenia por amigas a unas gemelas- dijo Billy tratando de fastidiar a la chica asi que la comparo con Dani

-ella no es mi gemela, ni nada mio!- molesta ataco al rubio con su babosa Destello, luego una Aracniredes seguida de una carnero, dejando en el suelo al amarrado chico.

Se acerco a el solo para asegurarse de que no lo hubiera lastimado gravemente, extrañamente eso le preocupo (XD) y el chico que se encontraba un poco mareado como pudo se sento

-wow ademas de linda eres ruda- penso en voz alta el rubio haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara (por q sera? XD)

-Callate!- luego escucho una risa malvada, seguida de un grito, volteo y vio a...

*antes con Dani y Twist*

Ambos seguian luchando pero usaban babosas inofensivas, gracias a Bajoterra que nadie lo notaba mas que ellos mismos, luego el comunicador de Twist comenzo a sonar, disimuladamente lo activo y escucho la voz de su jefe

-distrae a la Banda, dejame con la chica- ordeno e inmediatamente corto la llamada, sin darle tiempo al rubio de protestar. El no tuvo de otra mas que obedecer. Volvio su mirada a Daniela y cuando iba a disparar una babosa congelada, uso a Loki y no muy convencido desaparecio.

Dani se quedo extranada y decidio ver si podia ayudar a los demas, pero al darse la vuelta se encontro con su ex-jefe.

PDV. Dani (otra vez)

En cuanto vi a Blakk no lo dude y me aleje de el, me aleje lo suficiente por si era necesario otro duelo, aunque la verdad me siento un poco cansada.

-crei que trabajabas para mi, pero veo que me traicionaste- levanto su arma e inmediatamente yo hice lo mismo

-ya no trabajo contigo, por que no dudo que querias que tambien le hiciera eso a las babosas

-veo que el Shane y los otros te contaron todo, pero sabes?- sonreia malvadamente y eso me daba miedo- ay algo malvado muy dentro de ti, y hare lo que sea para desenterrarlo y que salga a la luz- se quedo pensando unos segundos- incluso estoy seguro de que tu harias mas que esto- senalo a su arsenal sin quitar su mirada de mi, no lo soporte mas y dispare una flatulorinka que Pronto me presto, pero el la esquivo facilmente, luego me miro enojado.

-ok, tu lo decidiste asi- tomo una carnero malvada y disparo a... Belen, el miedo me invadio, no queria que le pasara nada, quise detenerlo pero era tarde, Blakk ya habia disparado

-Noo!- fue lo unico que salio de mis labios al ver a la babosa acercarse a Belen quien veia a un rubio en el suelo ¡Por dios! ¡Voltea! Y como si me escuchara lo hizo pero la babosa estaba mas cerca hasta que...

-AHHHH!

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hola!**

**Jeje siento tardarme mucho con el cap, pero bueno aqui esta ;)**

**Bien el que sigue lo hara Belen mi hermanita y bueno eso es todo, oh cierto dejen sus reviews! :D**

**Chao chao **

**DaNi's **


End file.
